


Dying In The Sun

by FireWithFire



Series: I Can Hear Music [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Generally a lot of feels for 300 words, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Monologue, Stiles Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, sterek feels, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWithFire/pseuds/FireWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has yet another place he likes to go to, sometimes. This time, there's a big confession to make.<br/>Or a bunch of small ones.<br/>These talks are never easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Dying In The Sun](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xRb7t9pazk) by The Cranberries.

Hey, mom.

I miss you. You know that, right? I’ll always miss you.

I hope you’re following what’s new down here. Because if you’re not, I have no idea how to tell you all that’s been going on. You know Scottie’s a werewolf, I’ve told you that, haven’t I? And that all the stuff you’d read me about, it’s mostly true. Yeah, I’ve definitely told you that.

Do you remember the Hales, mom? They lived in the forest, in that old mansion. There’d been a fire, they’re almost all dead. Except Derek and Peter, his uncle.

That’s the biggest thing I need to tell you.

Mom, I’m dating Derek Hale. He’d been through so much. He’s so broken, but I don’t believe he’s unfixable. He can be a terrible dumbass, a pig-headed moron. But I know I can help him get better, you know? You taught me how to deal with hurt. You showed me how to make things better.

I didn’t have to break it to you that I’m dating a guy, right? You already knew. You know me best, you knew before I did.

I miss you so much, mom. Sometimes, I feel so frail, so fragile without you. Dad’s great, you know that too, you married him. But he’s not you. He’s not the one who held me during thunderstorms. He didn’t make me hot cocoa after a nightmare. It was all you, mom.

With a father, it’s awkward talking about being weak. And for dad, I had to be super strong, or he’d believe he’s a bad father.

It all hits me sometimes. In the night, or when the sun is so hot, like the day you...

It’s like dying. I would know.

And then, Derek makes me cocoa...

You’d love him, mommy.

Like I do.


End file.
